Remembering You
by Yami'sPrincess4
Summary: Summary: How do you remember the one person you promised never to forget? NigelOC KukiWally, AbbyHoagie.
1. Prologue: The New Member In Sector V

Remembering You

Summary: How do you remember the one person you promised never to forget? NigelOC KukiWally, AbbyHoagie.

_**Note: I do NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door or any of its characters.**_

_**Prologue - The New Member In Sector V**_

_Note: As much as I love 1x5, I wanted to do a NigelxOC. I'll try to make her as less Sue-ish as possible._

_Note 2: Setting: About 3 months before Numbuh 274's thirteenth birthday. And 'Nig' is pronounced 'Nye-je'._

It was a quiet spring day in the tree house, and Nigel Uno was sitting in his room, reading a comic book. It was then that he received a transmission from the KND Moon Base.

"Numbuh One, are you there?" a voice asked.

"I'm here Numbuh 274," he replied.

"A ten year old operative has just transferred from the British KND." Numbuh 274 told him. "We are placing her in your sector. She should be arriving in a few minutes."

"We'll give her a warm welcome," Nigel told him.

The transmission ended, and a knock on Nigel's front door told him that the new operative had arrived.

"I'll get it mom!" he cried, running to the door.

He opened it, and his eyes widened.

"Megan?" he asked.

The girl nodded and smiled.

"I _knew_ you'd recognize me, Nig" she said, smiling.

Megan Windsor had jet-black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a pleasant personality. The Uno family would stay with her family when they visited them in Great Britain.

"Megan how are you!" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm great! C'mon you have to see the others."

Nigel took her hand and led her up to the tree house.

"Guys!" he called. "Guys come here!"

"Numbuh Five is _trying_ to take a nap," Abigail Lincoln muttered. "What is it?"

"You haven't changed since the last time I saw you Abby," Megan replied.

"Megan!" Abby cried, hugging her. "It's good to see ya!"

"It's good to see you too," Megan replied, smiling.

"'ey Meg!" a voice exclaimed. "What are ya doin' here?"

"I got transferred here as the new Numbuh 6B," Megan replied, smiling at Wallabee Beetles. "My family and I moved into the house down the street from here."

"Sweet!" Hoagie P. Gilligan cheered.

"Don't let Kuki see ya," Wallabee whispered. "She'll scream so loud it'll break the windows."

"MEGAN!" a cheery voice screamed.

"Too late," Wallabee muttered.

Kuki Sanban zoomed over to Megan and hugged her.

"Kuki . . . can't _breathe_!" Megan choked out.

"Sorry," Kuki replied, letting her go. "I'm just so glad you're here!"

Megan laughed.

"I'm glad I'm here too," she replied. "So how's Bradley?"

"He's great!" Kuki cheered. "We should have a party for you!"

"Well that was random," Wally muttered.

"Shut up, Wally!" Kuki replied, running over to a corner in the tree house and hitting a giant red button that said 'push in case of emergency'.

At that moment, a ton of confetti and balloons popped out of nowhere, the table in the living room flipped over to reveal, cake, ice creams, chips, cookies, and tons of punch, and the stereo system began to boom the Backstreet Boys 'Get Down (You're The One For Me)'. Megan and Kuki squealed and started dancing around the room.

"Some things never change," Wally said, shaking his head.

Later that night, after doing the twist with Abby, Megan left the party and went out onto the deck of the tree house. She cautiously walked over to the edge of the deck and stopped next to Nigel, who was staring up the starry sky.

"Deep in thought, Nig?" she asked.

He nodded.

"So, what's got the great Nigel Uno in a right state?" she asked.

"Decommission Day," he replied, not looking at her.

"Nigel, that's three whole _years_ away," Megan pointed out.

"I know," he replied, sighing. "But the Kids Next Door is my life, Meg. I can't imagine being without it."

"Well, with decommissioning comes a new life," Megan reasoned. "It might not be so bad. I for one _will_ miss the KND. But, not worrying about stealing the Well-Behaved Kids From By The Country-Side's ice cream will be a relief. Last time, it completely missed the giant freezer and splashed everywhere, landing in my hair. It took _weeks_ to get the smell of cherry ice cream out!"

Nigel laughed.

"I remember that day," he said. "It was a bi-continental operative mission. And -"

"And what?" Megan asked.

"A-and your whole _head_ got soaked in that ice cream!"

Nigel's face went red as he gripped the edge of the banister to keep from falling over with laughter.

"Not funny, Nigel!" Megan exclaimed, playfully pushing him.

"It it makes you feel any better, you're hair smelled good enough to eat!" Nigel said, laughing harder.

Megan growled and leaped on top of him, both of them toppling to the ground. Megan had straddled Nigel and mercilessly ticked his stomach. He laughed harder, squirming underneath her.

"Alright Meg!" he managed to choke out. "I'm sorry! I won't say anything else!"

Megan grinned and got off of him, allowing him to catch his breath. When he did, he sat up.

"I've missed you, Meg," he said.

"Talk about randomness," she replied, grinning.

He pouted.

"Just kidding. I've missed you too Nig."

"FOR THE LOVE OF PETE! WHAT'S TAKEN YOU GUYS SO LONG? I WANNA CUT THE CAKE!" Wallabee roared.

"KEEP YOUR HOODIE ON NUMBUH FOUR!" Megan and Nigel yelled. "We're coming!"

Reluctantly, the two of them headed back inside.

"Thanks, Meg," Nigel said. "I'm not so depressed anymore."

"It's what I'm here for, Nigel."

So that's the first chapter! Review please! NO FLAMES! Constructive Criticism is welcomed though.


	2. Chapter One: Beaches And Breakups

I'm back with the next chapter! And I've decided to reply to the reviews:

StarletOfTheForest - Thanks for reading! And I'll try to tone her Sueish-ness down.

Lovebird3000 - I'm glad you liked it!

Rbzodiac612 - I'm glad you like it too!

moonlight2 - Thanks for reading!

**Here we go!** _starts humming NSYNC's Here We Go_

_**Note: I DO NOT own the KND.**_

_**Chapter One- Beaches and Break-ups**_

Springtime ended, and soon, summer rolled in, meaning tons of hot weather, and Nigel and the beach. The familiar screams of 'you can't do this me!' echoed through the treehouse as Megan and Abby dragged him from the transmissions computer and out into the sun.

"Oh for Christ's sake Nigel, stop being a baby!" Megan exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Am _not_!" he whined.

"Exhibit A," Abby replied. "Whining. And Numbuh Five is getting annoyed by it."

"I am _not_ whining!" Nigel exclaimed. "I just think that we should wait for a mission! Numbuh 274 might have something important for us to do."

"Excuses, excuses," Megan replied, sighing.

"Let me at least radio him," Nigel begged.

"Hmmmm, what do ya think Abby?" Megan asked.

"If it'll get him to shut up, Numbuh Five's all for it," Abigail replied.

"Fine, go," Megan replied, and she and Abigail released him.

Nigel radioed Numbuh 274. But, there's were no missions available. Except one.

"Here's your assignment Numbuh One," Numbuh 274 began. "Soak up the sun! Have fun like a normal kid! Swim with your friends. Flirt with Megan, she's cute. And that's an _order_. Minus the flirting part," he added, seeing the look on Nigel's face.

"Yes sir," Nigel muttered, hanging up.

"No mission, huh?" Megan asked, as Nigel stormed back outside.

"Unfortunately, no," Nigel replied. "So, it seems like I'm stuck suffering at the beach."

"Oh come on, Nigel, we'll have fun!" Megan exclaimed, dragging Nigel into the vehicle.

Slowly but surely, Nigel got used to having fun, and pretty soon he was splashing people, and helping Numbuh Two teach Numbuh Four how to swim (and both were failing dismally.)

"See?" Megan said, smiling. "Having fun isn't all that bad!"

"I guess not!" Nigel replied, smiling.

Later that day, Nigel had just gotten off the phone with someone. Megan saw sadness clearly etched all over his face.

"Ha! King me, Meg!" Wallabee cried, pumping his fist into the air.

But Megan was too busying staring at Nigel, who sat down on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Megan asked, kinging Wallabee's piece, but still staring at him.

"L-lizzie broke up with me," he said, quietly.

"WHAT!" Megan and Wallabee exclaimed. "Why?"

"Something about, falling in love with someone else," he said, sadly. "I don't believe it."

And neither did Megan. Lizzie always seemed so enthusiastic about her relationship with Nigel. She was always by his side and supportive of him being in the KND. Megan couldn't her imagine being 'in love with someone else'.

But as unbelievable as it sounded, it was apparently true. Megan sat next down the Nigel and hugged him.

"I'm really sorry, Nig," she said. "But don't think that _you_ had anything to do with it. You're a _fantastic_, person. And if Lizzie stopped seeing that, then that's her fault, not yours."

Nigel nodded.

"Thanks, Meg," he whispered.

"You're welcome, Nig," she replied.

"Aww how cute!" Wally exclaimed, pretending to be Kuki.

Nigel and Megan each threw a checker piece at him.

Review please! NO FLAMES! Constructive Criticism is welcomed though.


	3. Chapter Two: Bye Bye Numbuh 274

So here I am again! I'd figure I'd get this one out before school starts on Monday. That'll mean my computer time is limited. So, here's chapter three!

**Note: Once again, I do not own KND. Mr. Warburton does. And sadly, that means he owns Nigel too. Darn it!!!!**

_**Chapter Two- Bye Bye Numbuh 274**_

Nigel and Tommy crashed their way into the Decommissioning Room, destroying the machine and freeing the operatives in Sector V.

Trouble is, they were a few seconds too late. The device had been on his comrades long enough to wipe their memories clean. _This_ presented a problem. One that needed to be fixed quickly. After all, they didn't have much time.

Nigel explained the situation, but, instead of getting the help he needed quickly, his sanity was put into question. He sighed. Perfect huh?

"Are you guys gonna help me or not?" he asked, impatiently. "We don't have much time!"

Reluctantly, they were dragged into the situation anyway, and all six operative discovered that their trusted superior and friend Numbuh 274 was the cause of it all. Fortunately, his plan to send the Moon Base into the sun failed, and he was captured.

"I'll see you _dorks_ later," he said. "Oh and Megan, I'll call you when you become thirteen."

Megan blushed at the blonde boy's comment and kept her eyes to the ground.

"Numbuh 62, please escort _Chad_ out of here," Nigel snapped, glaring at Numbuh 274, now known as 'Chad'.

Chad smirked, knowing he had gotten to Nigel, and was escorted out of the room.

"We did it!" Megan exclaimed, hugging Nigel.

"Yes, you did!" Numbuh 86 exclaimed. "Listen, ummm . . . I'm s-sor-"

" - sorry," Nigel finished for her.

"Yeah. And by way of an apology, I can have your team recommissioned."

Nigel looked at the former members of Sector V.

"The decision is completely up to you," he told them.

"Well, _you're_ crazy, and this whole organization is crazy!" Abigail exclaimed. "But, I got nothin' else to do."

Nigel smiled.

"And I'm in too," Megan said. "Where else do I get to - what was it - 'battle adult tyranny'?"

Nigel smiled wider.

Hoagie, Kuki, and Wallabee also agreed to rejoin the KND. So Numbuh 86 had the five of them reinstated.

"Nig, what are we doing here?" Megan asked rubbing her eyes as Numbuh 86 led her out of the room.

"It's a long story," Nigel replied.

"Well, we've got time," Wally told him.

Nigel explained to them the 'long story'.

"I knew he was a traitor!" Wally exclaimed.

"Too bad he's gone though," Kuki said, sadly.

"Yeah," Megan voiced. "He was cute."

Nigel peered at Megan over his sunglasses.

"_What_?" Megan asked, though she was turning red with embarrassment. "He _was_."

Abigail rolled her eyes.

Alright there's chapter two! And, if you caught it, there was some foreshadowing. plays record player DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!


	4. Chapter Three: Happy Valentines Day

**Note: I do not own KND. Mr. Warburton does. And thank goodness he does, because if I owned it, Maurice would be in a _lot_ of episodes. **

_**Chapter Three- Happy Valentines Day**_

Nigel always hated Valentines Day. The girls were always giggling, and even the guys were blushing. Everyone either _had_ someone, or was in the process of _getting_ someone.

Everyone that is, except him. And it bothered him, because everyone around him was falling into the giggling/blushing trap. Even his own _team_! Kuki made Wally a box of brownies and Hoagie invited Abigail over to his house for dinner. And, if that wasn't enough, Nigel just stumbled in on a conversation between Kuki and Megan, relating to the giggly disease that is Valentines Day.

"Oh he'll _love_ it, Megan!" Kuki exclaimed.

"You really think so?" Megan replied, nervously.

"Of course!" Kuki replied. "I mean, how could he _not_ like it! It's so cute!"

Megan giggled.

"Thanks Kuki," she said.

"That's what best friends are for!" Kuki replied, happily skipping out of the room, and knocking into Nigel.

"Oh hi Numbuh One!" she said, cheerily.

"Hi, Numbuh Three," he replied. "What were you and Megan talking about?"

"Oh _I_ can't tell you that, silly!" she said. "Only _she_ can!"

And with that, she skipped off.

Nigel sighed and went into the kitchen, grabbing the box of chocolate chip cookies and pouring himself a glass of milk. He figured that these would be a _perfect_ way to drown his sorrows, adding a television set.

But soon, his view of 'A Charlie Brown Valentine's Primetime Special was blocked by two hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmmmmm, Meg," he replied, grinning.

"Oh you're no fun."

Megan removed her hands and smiled, handing Nigel a white box with a red bow.

"Happy Valentines day, Nigel!" she exclaimed.

Nigel grinned, opened the box, and laughed. Inside was a blue rainbow monkey, wearing a red shirt, grey shorts, and black sunglasses.

"Do you like it?" Megan asked.

"I love it!" he exclaimed, hugging her. "Thanks!"

"No problem," Megan replied, grinning.

"Now it's your turn," he said, taking her hand. "Come with me."

He led her into his room and pulled out a blue box with a purple ribbon.

"Happy V-day Meg," he said.

Megan smiled and opened the box, squealing at what was inside.

"A puppy!" she exclaimed. "But how did -"

"My neighbor's dog had puppies," Nigel explained. "And I know how much you wanted a Labrador Retriever."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Nigel."

"No problem. So, what's his name?"

"Nigel," she replied, without hesitation. "Named after my best mate."

And she kissed his cheek, much to his surprise. His whole face turned crimson.

Nigel always loved Valentine Day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you liked it! Review please! And once again, NO FLAMES!


	5. Chapter Four: The Stomach Virus

**Note: I _still_ do not own KND. Pretty obvious huh?**

_**Chapter Four - The Stomach Virus**_

_Note: The operatives are all twelve._

"Come see my new mansion Megan!" Kuki squealed.

"Alright!" Megan replied. "Wow! It's so pretty!"

"I can't believe you're _still_ playing a _Rainbow Monkey _role playing game!" Wally exclaimed.

"You're just mad because _you're _still living in a shack," Megan replied.

Hoagie laughed, continuing to design the Rainbow Monkey Airport.

Suddenly, the alarm rang, signaling that an enemy had infiltrated the treehouse.

"Kids Next Door, _battle stations!_" Nigel yelled.

"Whose our enemy, Numbuh One?" Hoagie asked.

"The Common Cold," he replied.

"Alright! Orange juice canon is ready!" Megan exclaimed.

"Target locked!" Numbuh Five exclaimed.

"Fire!" Nigel yelled.

KND's O.J.C.A.N.N.O.N

**O**range

**J**uice

**C**anon

**A**ccurately

**N**ails

**N**e'er-Do-Well

**O**pponent

**N**icely

The O.J.C.A.N.N.O.N. blasted a ton of Orange Juice at the Common Cold's Machine.

But, unfortunately for the operatives in Sector V, the Common Cold was not affected, and the Orange Juice merely bounced off of him.

"But how?" Wally wondered. "How did he do that?!!!"

"That's because my new disease isn't cured by eating or drinking!" the Common Cold replied. "I am now, the '_Stomach Virus_!'"

And with that, the 'Stomach Virus's' missiles exploded the O.J.C.A.N.N.O.N . . . and the rest of Sector V's machine.

The operatives fell to the ground and took cover.

"_Now_ what'll we do?" Megan asked Nigel.

"We'll have to hold him off," Nigel replied. He clicked his heels and flew off.

"He's mental," Wally voiced.

"But right," Megan replied. "We should at least try to hold him off."

She cocked her medicine tablet gun.

"Let's go guys!" she exclaimed, rushing out into the open.

"I'll never live it down if I stay here!" Wally voiced, jumping from behind the hedge.

"Let's kick some booty baby!" Numbuh Five added, following him.

"Yay! I get to use my Rainbow Monkey Happy Healthy Gun!" Kuki squealed.

"Let's send this bug to bed!" Hoagie exclaimed.

The six operatives battled with the Stomach Virus, but with no luck. He didn't look it, but the Stomach Virus was a very formidable adversary. He zapped the medicine gun out of Megan's hand. And attempted to go for the kill. Megan shielded her mouth and nose, bracing herself for the impact of the virus.

But it never came.

Instead, Nigel took the hit.

"Megan! Run!" he exclaimed.

Reluctantly, Megan ran behind the lawn gown and safely opened fire on the Stomach Virus.

"No need to fire at me!" the Stomach Virus said to them. "I'm finished fighting you! I have reached my goal: infecting Number One with the Stomach Virus!"

And he left, laughing maniacally at Number One wrenching on his front lawn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Feeling better?" Megan asked Nigel later that day.

"You're risking getting sick coming to visit me, Meg," he replied.

"No I'm not," she replied, grinning. "The form of the Stomach Virus you have, I've had it before, so I'm safe."

He nodded.

"I know it's kind of hard for keep down food," she continued. "But, I brought you some chicken soup."

Nigel took a small spoonful.

"It's delicious!" he said, grinning. He had had bad relationships with Soup in the past, and was glad that for once he came across a good one.

"Thanks! I made it myself!" Megan replied, happily.

Nigel grinned.

"Well I gotta go, feel better, Nig," Megan voiced.

He nodded, as he watched her leave the room, he started to feel better already.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter Five: The Emotional Goodbye

**Note: I do not own KND. But I do have a Nigel plushie! -**_huggles it_** -**

_**Chapter Five - An Emotional Goodbye**_

The operatives of Sector V knew this day would come. They had continuously tried to avoid it, kidding themselves that they would be young forever.

But even forever doesn't last that long. And so it came.

Abigail Lincoln's birthday.

Her thirteenth birthday.

There was never a more miserable day in the treehouse than today. Even Wally and Kuki's two week fight didn't compare to this. After all, Abigail had all helped them in some way. Nigel has been recruited to the KND because of her. Wally actually made A's on his homework because she tutored him. Kuki had about twenty rainbow monkeys in her collection that were gifts from her. Hoagie well . . . had a crush. And Megan had someone to train with and talk to.

And above all, everyone had a dear friend. So, you can imagine how hard it was to let go of that.

The six of them made their way up to the decommissioning chambers, not having much to say.

"Abby I wish there was something we could do," Megan said, miserably.

"Don't worry about it Numbuh 6B," she replied. "It's my time to go."

Abby appeared brave on the surface, but the team knew she was crying inside. Kuki wailed and hugged her.

They entered the auditorium of the Moon Base, where thousands of Kids Next Door operatives were waiting to hear Abby's last words.

"My fellow Kids Next Door operatives," she began. "Thank you for giving me the best years of my life. Hopefully I'll meet you again on the other side. It's hard to lose such good friends. I'll miss you. And while you are a KND member, always keep the spirit of your decommissioned operatives with you. Kids Next Door rules!"

"Kids Next Door rules!" the kids cheered.

At this point, the operatives of Sector V were bawling and hugging each other. Abby already started addressing herself in first person.

"Numbuh Five," Fanny whispered. "It's time for you to blow out the candles."

Abigail nodded and blew out the thirteen candles. She started to walk towards the decommission chamber, her head high just like her hero. She would make Maurice proud.

She disappeared behind the curtains.

"Numbuh Five wait!" Hoagie cried. "I -"

Too late.

Fanny lowered the lever and Abby's memories of the KND were wiped clean.

"Nooooooooo!" Hoagie yelled.

"The poor thing," Kuki whispered.

Abby came out the decommission chamber, wearing a blue hoodie with white stripes on the side, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"What's up?" she said.

"Come on, Abigail," Megan said, sadly. "Let's go home."

She nodded.

"And we can play my Playstation!" she exclaimed.

Sector V held back tears as they took 'Abigail Lincoln' home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you liked it! I know it's depressing seeing a main character decommissioned, but, it's necessary for my story to continue.

Review please! NO Flames!


	7. Christmas Special: Lullaby And Goodnight

**Note: THIS HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT OF THE STORY!**

_**Lullaby And Goodnight**_

_Setting: The Operatives Are In The Organization For Teens At They Are 15._

It was Christmas Day, and Megan and the Operatives in Secret Sector V were spending the holidays at the Windsor Residence.

"Gift exchange time!" Kuki exclaimed. Kuki had changed since her days in the KND. She had purple streaks in her hair and, instead of her dress, she was wearing a green Happy Bunny T-shirt with the words 'Smile, It Confuses People' and black jeans.

"Thanks for the hat, Wally!" Kuki exclaimed, hugging him. Wallabee's face went pink. He had grown a foot, and his once orange hoodie become an orange basketball jersey with his name on the back.

"That's _way_ better than the French Fries he gave her that Christmas," Abby said, grinning. Abigail Lincoln's hair was no longer in one braid. It was now in microbraids, stopping down to her back. Her blue t-shirt dress was now a dark blue, thin sweat jacket with a white wife-beater under it. She wore dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Shut up, Numbuh Five," Wally muttered.

Megan laughed and continued to pet her dog, Nigel. Megan's jet-black hair was much longer, stopping just above her backside. Instead of her purple hoodie and black jeans, she was now wearing a purple spaghetti strapped tank top. Over it was a black Jack Skellington Hoodie with purple decorations on it. She had on dark blue jeans and black snowboots. Nigel was no longer a puppy anymore. He was a full grown Labrador Retriever.

"Hurry up with the cookies Numbuh Two!" Wallabee exclaimed.

"They're coming! Sheesh," Hoagie muttered, walking into the living room. Hoagie had definitely lost a lot of weight since his KND days. He was now one hundred and fourty five pounds and wore a light blue button-up t-shirt with brown pants. Two things he didn't change were his aviator's hat and his yellow goggles.

"I wish Nigel would hurry up," Megan muttered. "I'm not opening anything until he gets here."

"Awww, that's so cute, waiting for your boyfriend," Abigail said, smiling.

"Shut up, Abby," Megan said, grinning back.

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Wally exclaimed to vex Megan.

"_I'm_ gonna get it!" she exclaimed, running to the door.

"Hey Meg," Nigel said, as she opened it. Megan smiled and hugged him. "And Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Nigel," she replied, grinning.

Nigel Uno had basically kept his original KND look. He had the same red hoodie and the same sunglasses. He still wore rainbow monkey boxers (though if asked about them, he'll deny it to his grave). But now, instead of grey shorts, he wore brown cargo pants. Today, he added a Santa hat to the ensemble.

And he had hair. Brown spiked hair to be more specific.

"Have you been good little girl?" he said, grinning.

"Of course!" Megan exclaimed, her eyes glowing like a little kid who just met the real Santa Claus. "I've been super good! Except for kicking adult butt."

Nigel laughed.

"_Finally,_" Wally said, as Nigel and Megan entering the living room. "Now we can open the rest of the presents!"

And he grabbed the present from Kuki and ripped it open.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "The Beatles Greatest Hits CD!"

"Thanks for the Beyonce CD!" Abby exclaimed, hugging Megan.

"Thank _you_ for the FullMetal Alchemist Movie," she replied, hugging her back.

"Oh great, that gives her a whole ninety something minutes to drool over that Edward Elric guy," Wallabee said.

"Honestly, what do you see in a two-dimensional character?" Hoagie asked.

"He's sexy," Megan, Kuki, and Abby said in unison.

The boys rolled their eyes.

He gift opening continued and among these gifts, Nigel received Sonic Heroes from Hoagie, Hoagie received Microsoft Flight Simulator from Abby, Abby received Robin Thicke's sophomore album from Kuki, Kuki received Jesse McCartney's sophomore album from Hoagie, Wally received Nickelback's 'All The Right Reasons' from Megan, and Megan received the Jonas Brothers' 'It's About Time'.

When the gift opening was done, the girls played Dream Phone. And the boys laughed as Kuki got Adam.

"I _never_ get Tony!" she screamed, pouting.

"Personally, John is better looking," Megan said, grinning.

"You're _both_ wrong," Abby said. "George is the cutest!"

"_George_?!!!! Blech!!!!" Megan and Kuki said in unison.

The boys rolled their eyes.

"What do they see in game board boys?" Hoagie wondered.

"Can we play something that all _six_ of us can play?" Wally asked.

"Fine," Megan said, laughing. "How about Pokemon Monopoly?"

"Deal," the boys said.

"And _I'm_ gonna buy Mewtwo," Wally muttered.

"I can't believe I lost!" Wally cried.

Megan and Nigel laughed: they had forced him into bankruptcy.

"Next time, don't buy the expensive stuff right away," Nigel said.

The six of them spent the rest of the night playing games and watching Christmas movies and shows, including the Rugrats 'The Santa Experience' and 'Babies In Toyland', and Home Alone 1 and 2. They also played DDR Competition (Dance Dance Revolution), a present Megan's parents gave her. In the end, it was against Megan and Nigel, and Megan won by splitting at the last second.

"No fair!" Nigel exclaimed. "Males can't split!"

"Tough cookies Nig!" Megan exclaimed.

Suddenly, Numbuh Four's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh hi Mom! _Now_? Okay. 'bye."

He hung up and sighed.

"I gotta go," he said. "Mom wants me to spend the rest of Christmas with the family. And my crazy Aunt Gertrude is gonna be there!"

They laughed.

"'bye Wally," the girls said, hugging him. And the boys . . . well . . . they did a manly hug sort of thing.

Soon, Hoagie, Abigail, and Kuki left, leaving Nigel and Megan.

Megan yawned.

"I'm tired," she said. "And it's only seven 'o clock. I feel like I'm fifty."

Nigel laughed.

"Maybe you should take a nap," he suggested.

"Good idea," she replied, yawning again. "_My_ family should be here at 8:00pm. And my cousin Amelia is a four-year-old handful."

Nigel smiled.

Megan flopped down on the couch and got comfortable.

"You leaving?" she asked.

"Nope," Nigel said, grinning and plopping down on the couch next to her. "I'm staying right here."

Megan blushed and closed her eyes. A few minutes later - or so Nigel thought – she was asleep. He smiled, and affectionately ran a hand through her hair. She was so beautiful to him. He started softly humming, and broke into the song "Brahms Lullaby". Megan smiled inside, but kept her breathing even:

_Lullaby And Goodnight_

_In the sky stars are bright  
'Round your head  
Flowers gay  
Set your slumbers till day  
_

_Lullaby and good night  
In the sky stars are bright  
'Round your head  
Flowers gay  
Set your slumbers till day  
_

_Close your eyes  
Now and rest  
May these hours  
Be blessed  
_

_Close your eyes  
Now and rest  
May these hours  
Be blessed_

Bonne nuit cher enfant  
Dans tes langes blancs  
Repose joyeux  
En revant des cieux  


_Quand le jour reviendra  
Tu te reveilleras  
Quand le jour reviendra  
Tu te reveilleras  
_

_Lullaby and good night  
In the sky stars are bright  
'Round your head  
Flowers gay  
Set your slumbers till day_

Nigel finished singing and lightly brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Good night, Megan," he whispered.

"Good night Nigel," she replied, giggling.

Nigel went crimson and laughed.

_**The End**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

Note: The Next Chapter Should Be Out Soon!


	8. Chapter Six: The Worst Day Ever

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while and I am so sorry about that! But, here's the next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the KND. Imagine that, huh?**_

**_Chapter Six: The Worst Day Ever_**

It was the worst day of her life. It had to be.

Nigel Uno, Leader Of Sector V, was being decommissioned and it killed Megan. He was her best friend.

But she had a secret she never told him. She liked him. And in a few minutes, he would forget all about her.

Kuki held back a sniffle as they arrived on the KND Moon Base. She, Megan, and Nigel were the only original members of Sector V. They had three of the operatives, but, they didn't have the same bonds Numbuhs 1-6B. Of course that's understandable: they _were_ nine years old.

Meanwhile, Megan was having an internal battle with herself.

"_Tell him!_" her insides screamed.

But what good would it do? she argued. He'll forget as soon as the decommissioning modifies his brain.

"_Yeah. But at least he'll know._"

Nigel noticed his friend deep in thought.

"Something wrong, Meg?" he asked, concerned.

A tear escaped Megan's eyes, even though she promised not to cry. Seconds later, she burst into tears.

Nigel hugged her close to him.

"Don't cry Megan," he whispered. "_Please_ don't cry. I _hate_ to see you cry."

He always hated to see her cry. He suddenly got a flashback of when they were ten, Megan was walking around the treehouse and got cut on a branch. It left a huge gash on her right arm, and she was crying hysterically until Nigel came to her aid.

Finally, Megan stopped crying, and Nigel let go of her.

"Nigel, there's something I wanna tell you," she said. "I . . . I really like you."

Nigel looked straight into her eyes.

"I really like you too Meg," he said, hugging her.

Megan smiled, but then, her smile slowly faded as realization hit her.

"We're not gonna remember any of this," she said, sadly.

"_I_ will," he said, fiercely.

He kissed her cheek.

"And let that be a reminder to you," he whispered.

"Numbuh One, it's time," Fanny told him.

Nigel affectionately ran a hand through Megan's hair and addressed the crowd of KND Operatives.

"I have only five words to say to you all," he said. "We, Are, Kids, Next, Door."

The KND members cheered and Nigel bravely walked towards the decommissioning machine. He came out with a red hoodie and grey cargo pants.

"Guys, make sure that Nigel gets home okay," Fanny told Megan and Kuki.

And so they did. And Megan and Kuki left in tears.

"There's got to be a way to get him back," Megan whispered. "And I'm gonna find it."

_Later on . . . . . . . ._

"Numbuh 362! Come in Numbuh 362!!!!" Megan called over the communicator.

"Yes, Numbuh 6B?"

"Is the library on the Moon Base still open?"

Numbuh 362 sighed.

"I knew you would ask that," she said. "It _is_ open, but there's a one in five-point-billion chance you'll find it. No one has found it before."

"I'll try," Megan replied, determinedly.

_Later on . . . . . . ._

"Kuki keep searching!" Megan told her, for Kuki had found a book on Rainbow Monkey. "Your decommission is in _two weeks_! And mine is the day after! We _have_ to find a cure!"

"I'm _tired_," Kuki complained. "Can we take a _break_?"

"NO WE CAN'T! If we take a break, we'll be too lazy to continue! Don't you _want_ to remember _Wally_?"

_That_ helped her.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" she said, snatching a book off the shelf. "Let's keeping looking!"

_And Much Later. . . . . . . . ._

It was about 1:30am, and Megan tiredly kept flipping through pages. Kuki was snoring.

"There's gotta be _something_," she thought. "There _has_ to be."

But as the hours went on, she became more and more exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Nigel," she thought, closing her eyes.

She laid her head down on the table, and the book she was looking at dropped to the floor.

And it closed on the page that had the cure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So that's Chapter Six! I hope you liked it!!!!!


	9. Chapter Seven: Teenagers

I am soooooo sorry that it took so long to get this out. I've just been so busy with my other stories on and the ones I have planned in the future. So, here you go! I hope you like it!

**I absolutely have NO RIGHTS to the Kids Next Door. Darn it.**

_**Chapter Seven: Teenagers**_

_Note: The operatives are now in the tenth grade and are 15 years old._

Megan Windsor was in the cafeteria staring at Nigel Uno. He looked perfect in his red hoodie, cargo pants, and black sunglasses. His hair was dark brown and a cross between spikey and unruly. And he had an _amazing_ smile.

"_Still_ staring at Nigel Uno?" her best friend Kuki Sanban asked, sitting next to her.

"I swear she's an obsessive stalker," he other best friend, Abigail Lincoln commented, sitting on the other side of her.

"I know _you're_ not talking Abby," Megan began. "Seeing how _you_ _drool_ over Hoagie Gilligan in the hallway."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do _not_!"

"Do _too_!"

"Kuki, tell her I do _not_ drool over Hoagie!"

"Ummm . . . Abby . . . you kind of do."

"And I suppose _you_ don't drool over Wallabee Beetles!"

"I don't," Kuki said quickly, trying to hide her face, which was getting redder by the second.

"You do," Megan replied.

"Whatever Mrs. Uno," she muttered.

Megan laughed.

"Who knows," she said. "I might just have that title one day."

Kuki rolled her eyes.

"Look, here comes the jocks," Abigail muttered.

At that moment, the football team came in the cafeteria, sporting their red varsity jackets.

"Hello ladies," their quarterback, Chad Dickson said to the cheerleaders sitting in the center of the cafeteria.

"_Hi Chad_," the chorused, giggling.

"That ball of hot air," Abigail muttered.

"You haven't liked Chad since freshman year," Kuki told her. "Why?"

"Because he thinks he's _so_ superior to everyone else," Abigail replied. "He makes me sick."

"He _is_ kind of full of himself," Kuki replied.

"You seem pretty quiet, Meg," Abigail said.

But Megan had gone back to staring at Nigel, her forkful of Macaroni and Cheese continuously missing her mouth.

Abigail rolled her eyes and rapped on the table. Hard.

Megan jumped.

"What!" she asked.

"Nothing," Abigail replied, laughing at the shocked looked on Megan's face.

"And so, on problem one on page 96," Mr. Elliot began. "X + Y 90 and y30. What is x?"

Megan watched as Nigel raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Uno?"

"X is sixty."

"Correct!" Mr. Elliot exclaimed.

"_Cute __and__ smart_," Megan thought.

"Ms. Windsor?"

"Yes, Mr. Elliot?" she said, annoyed that he disturbed her staring session.

"If x is 40 and x times y is equal to 80, what is y?"

"Two," Megan replied.

"Correct!" Mr. Elliot exclaimed, voice oozing with enthusiasm.

Megan smiled and went back to staring at Nigel.

"I'm glad you told Mr. Elliot the right answer," Abigail told her as they exited the classroom. "I was scared you were gonna shout out, Nigel."

"Very funny," Megan muttered, opening her locker.

The late bell rang and Megan told Abigail and Kuki to go without her.

"It's no sense in all three of us being late," she said.

Just as she closed her locker, the books that she thought were tucked securely under her arm slipped. Tons of papers hit the floor.

Megan sighed and began to reorganize her stuff. Soon, a person bent down to help.

"It's alright, I got it," she said.

"No, I insist," the voice said.

Megan looked up to see a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and a letterman jacket staring back on her.

"Chad?" she said.

He smiled and helped her to her feet.

"You carry a bit too much stuff," he said. "Here, let me get those for you."

"Oh you don't have to – " Megan began.

"I _want_ to," he said, winking. Megan blushed. "Where's you class?"

"This way," Megan replied.

Chad followed Megan to her Government class.

"Ugh, Ms. McDoogle," Chad said. "She was a rather difficult teacher."

"She'll _kill_ me for being late," Megan muttered.

"Naw, she won't," Chad replied. "I have a good relationship with McDoogle. She'll let you off."

Megan opened the door.

"You need a pass, Ms. Windsor," Ms. McDoogle, a thirty year old woman with gray eyes, brown hair, and thick pink-rimmed glass said without looking up from her lesson-plan book.

"She was with me, Ms. McDoogle," Chad voiced. "I was helping her with a locker jam."

"Oh, hi Mr. Dickson!" Ms. McDoogle gushed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Chad replied, smiling. "So, does Megan still need a pass?"

"Of course not!" Ms. McDoogle exclaimed. "If she was with you, there's no need for one!"

Chad smiled.

"Well I'd better get going, Ms. McDoogle," he said. "Later, Meg."

Chad hugged her, gave her back her stuff, and with one last wink, left the class.

Megan blushed and sat down. When she opened her textbook, she found a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it, read it, and smiled.

**Chad – 301-747-8216**

**Call Me Anytime**

In the next second, Megan received a hard rap on her shoulder.

"Ow! What?!"

"What was _Chad_ walking with you to class?" Abby asked, grumpily.

"I'll explain it to you and Kuki, later," Megan replied, a smile still on her face.

Chad walked into the Gym of McLintlock High School and through the doors to the back parking lot. He smiled at the figure leaning casually against a red sports car.

"Did you do it?" the figure asked.

Chad smirked.

"Of course I did," he said.

"And she wasn't a problem?"

"No girl can resist my charm, Cree," he said. "And besides, Megan's cute."

"And she doesn't suspect anything?"

"Her memory was wiped clean two years ago," Chad replied. "She doesn't remember not trusting me."

Cree smiled.

"Great," she said. "All is going according to plan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! Lol. I hope you liked it.


	10. Notice To All Readers!

I am so sorry to have to tell you all this, but this story is going on hiatus due to fact that it needs an extreme REWRITE. I'm not sure when the rewrite will be up but please be on the lookout for it!

And who saw the last episode of the KND yesterday? Lol.

Love You Guys,

Numbuh 6B (Yami'sPrincess4)


End file.
